1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer component security devices, and, more particularly, to such devices which may be used for attachment to a table for subsequent long or short term attachment, with subsequent removal.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Generally, computer security systems are either bolted to tables or require chains or wires looped around legs and thus being vulnerable to casual theft, e.g., merely by lifting the table and dropping the computer and chain down to remove it. Typical is International Business Machine's Security Hook for their Dock I.RTM. computer docking station. See IBM's IBM ThinkPad, Dock I Users Guide (1993), First Edition, page 3-4.
Another computer component securing device is a patent pending in which a C-clamp is modified to contain a lock attached to cable which threads through the C-clamp causing the C-clamp to remain clamped in place when the lock is locked. The cable is relatively easily capable of being cut, thus making the computer component readily available to theft. Moreover, the invention does not offer the expansive coverage of the present invention which allows a computer monitor and CPU to be secured with one set of bolts or clamps.
Notwithstanding the prior art, there seems to be no security systems for safely securing a computer component to a table, except for ineffective systems, and none renders the present invention obvious or unpatentable thereover.